Tenchi Twins
by MikariStar
Summary: Tenchi of the future switches places with Tenchi of the past, cue chaos. TenchixRyoko
1. Part 1

Tenchi of the future switches places with Tenchi of the past, cue chaos. TenchixRyoko

**Tenchi Twins: Part I**

**Episode 01: No Need for Future Tenchi in the Past**

A small figure with violet eyes watched over a house. "It's gotten quiet," she muttered disapprovingly. Tokimi, in her child form, approached the house and passed through the roof. One of the rooms was occupied by a sleeping couple. "I wonder what Tenchi would say if anyone told him he'd end up with Ryoko back then," she grinned mischievously, "I wonder..."

xoxox xox xoxox

In the Masaki house, at the present time Tenchi woke up to find Ryoko asleep floating above his bed. "What are you doing sleeping like that, Ryoko?"

"Huh? Who? What? Where? Tenchi!" Ryoko stopped floating, falling on top of Tenchi. "I was protecting you!"

Tenchi blinked, he wasn't sure what he could possibly need to be protected from. "I see, but isn't it more comfortable to sleep on the bed instead of floating above it?"

"But you told me not to get into bed with you anymore," Ryoko noted that she had been lying on top of Tenchi for nearly a minute and he had not complained in the least.

"What are you talking about? You always sleep with me," it was perfectly natural, after all they were husband and wife.

Ryoko stared at Tenchi closely, "something's different, I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep during my watch, who are you and what have you done with Tenchi?"

"I am Tenchi," he replied, confused that Ryoko was acting so strangely.

Without another word, Ryoko grabbed Tenchi, carrying him under her arm like one would carry a small box, and disappeared to reappear in Washu's laboratory. "Washu! There's a problem with Tenchi!"

"What are you doing Ryoko? You're acting so strange today and when did you come back Washu? I thought you were still at the reunion," poor future Tenchi had no idea he had been thrown into the past.

"You see?" Ryoko held up Tenchi as if showing Washu a puppy, "he's saying weird things and not being himself."

"Alright, alright!" Washu's holographic laptop appeared before her. "I'll examine Tenchi on one condition, you have to call me mommy."

"There's no time for that!" Ryoko protested, but Washu ignored her and hummed to herself until Ryoko gave in, "fine, mommy, tell me what's wrong with Tenchi." As happy as Ryoko was that Tenchi didn't mind being close to her, she had to make sure he was okay and that this was the real Tenchi.

"Okay, put him in the machine," after Washu hit a few keys in her holographic laptop, a strange looking machine came up from a secret door that opened on the floor. The machine looked like a water-less giant fish tank with wires all over it.

Ryoko deposited Tenchi inside the tank while he continued trying to comprehend what in the world was going on. He knew there was no sense in struggling in these situations. He could only hope that after Washu's examination, he would get some answers.

The tank that held Tenchi was filled with red laser lights, coming in many different directions from the wires. A green line of light went up and down several times, before Washu finally muttered, "interesting," and delivered the results. "This is the real Tenchi alright. You see, his Jurian blood causes him to age slowly, that's why he doesn't look very different, but he's actually twenty-five years older then he should be in our present time."

"Twenty five years," Tenchi repeated in confusion.

"Oh well, as long as he's the real Tenchi I don't mind how old he is," Ryoko scooped him out of the tank and hugged him.

"It seems you have no idea how you got here, do you Tenchi? If I had to take a guess, I would say that the Tenchi from this time ended up in the future you came from," Washu theorized.

"Washu, can you fix this?" Tenchi didn't realize that he still had not pushed Ryoko away and that he actually had placed his arm around her waist. He didn't notice until he saw the blush on her face, accompanied by a happy grin and suddenly jumped away. "Sorry, Ryoko, I um..." he was used to Ryoko's constant displays of affection in the future, he was also used to returning them, but this was the Ryoko of the past, so that sort of mutual loving reaction was new to her.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko hugged him once more. "Before you told me that I always sleep with you, is that true in the future? Will it take a whole twenty-five years to get to that point? I don't mind if takes a hundred years to be with you, but it would be nice if you would shorten the wait."

"Now, now, Ryoko, give him some space," but of course Washu knew Ryoko wouldn't listen. "And yes, Tenchi I can fix this, I am a genius after all, so I should be able to come up with a nice new little time traveling device, but only if you call me little Washu!"

"Please fix this little Washu," Tenchi requested.

"I'll get to work on it right away," Washu agreed.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sasami's voice was heard calling.

Before they headed for breakfast, Tenchi stopped Ryoko, "listen Ryoko, about what I said before about us being together, don't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Ryoko asked, "I really want to see Ayeka's face when she finds out!"

"Please Ryoko, you'll mess up the past!" Tenchi watched as Ryoko gave his words some thought.

Finally, Ryoko nodded, understanding the importance of keeping quiet. "I get it, it all has to happen naturally with the Tenchi of the past, I have to continue winning his heart for the next twenty-five years!"

"I'm glad you understand it's best to keep things a secret, I'll be counting on you. Until this is fixed, I'll take my past self's place so avoid suspicion." Tenchi breathed deeply, maybe he shouldn't be telling Ryoko this, but he couldn't help it. "Just so you know, it didn't take twenty-five years for us to get married, we have seventeen year old twins in my time."

Ryoko's eyes lit up, a big smile taking over her face. "Marriage and twins! I'll marry my Tenchi and we'll have children, and they'll be twins!"

"Ryoko! Don't forget you have to keep it a secret. It might not even happen if you mess up the past," Tenchi knew he should have remained quiet.

It would still take a few years for their relationship to develop, but Ryoko was happy to know that it would happen; of course she still had to make it happen. She held her index finger over her mouth in the sign for silence, then gave an okay sign. Tenchi nodded, and they went to have breakfast.

**Episode 02: No Need for Past Tenchi in the Future**

Twenty-five years later, the younger Tenchi was just waking up. The first thing he noticed was that he was not alone in his bed and jumped in surprised, though he thought maybe he shouldn't have been surprised. "Ryoko, I told you not to sneak into my bed!"

Ryoko woke and yawned, "it's morning already? Good morning Tenchi!"

She attempted to hug him, but Tenchi backed away, "Ryoko, stop sneaking into my bed, it'll cause trouble!"

"Sneaking?" Ryoko looked at him curiously. "Why would I need to sneak into our own bed, isn't it normal for a husband and wife to share?"

"But we're not husband and wife," Tenchi argued.

"Of course we are! See? This is proof," Ryoko showed him her wedding ring, which she never took off. "Aren't you going to give me a good morning kiss like you always do?"

"Stop it Ryoko, you know it's not like that." Tenchi got out of bed, his face bright red.

"Mom! Dad! Breakfast is getting cold! Actually, it already got cold!" A girl called from down stairs.

"Who was that?" Tenchi wondered.

"Oh no, do you have amnesia?" Ryoko asked with genuine concern. "You don't remember that we're married and you don't recognize our daughter's voice. A fine time Washu picked to go to an academy reunion, just when you might be getting sick."

Tenchi wasn't sure how to make Ryoko understand that they were not married and did not have children. Then he caught sight of the picture on the nightstand. On the picture there was a couple with two small children, a boy and a girl. He then looked at the framed pictures hanging from the walls of the room, until he saw a picture of the wedding Ryoko claimed took place. He shook his head and assumed the pictures were fake, then went rushing downstairs.

"Tenchi, wait!" Ryoko went after him.

At the table, Tenchi did not find Sasami, Ayeka, Mihoshi or Kiyone, instead he found a girl who looked familiar even, if he was certain he had never seen her before. Her eyes were brown, much like his own, and her hair was the same color as Ryoko's, tied into a ponytail.

"Morning!" The girl spoke.

"Oh Tenko, it's terrible! Your father has amnesia!" Ryoko announced.

"Amnesia," Tenko repeated, "so you really don't remember anything, dad?"

Tenchi just stared at the girl, his confusion growing. "You called me dad."

"That's because you're my father," Tenko pointed out.

"That's it, I'm calling Washu over to fix Tenchi's memory problem. I can't have him not knowing who his wife is all the time," Ryoko walked over to the phone and dialed. It looked like an ordinary phone, but Washu had modified it so it would be used to communicate though the long distances of space.

"Hello this is little Washu!" Washu's voice answered.

"Washu, we have a problem, Tenchi has amnesia and doesn't remember me or the kids," Ryoko explained.

"What did you say? I can't hear you, there's seems to be something wrong with the call," Washu's voice was heard again.

"I said that Tenchi has amnesia!" Ryoko yelled into receiver.

"Oh that's right, the problem with this call is that I'm not around to answer it. Leave a message after the beep!" It had all been Washu's answering machine.

Ryoko twitched, squeezing the phone in her hand and a high pitched 'beep' sounded off. "It's Ryoko, call me back right away and change that answering machine message, its annoying!" She hung up, that was all that could be done for the time being. With any luck, Tenchi's amnesia would be cured on its own.

When Ryoko returned to the table, Tenko was telling her father a few stories, in hopes of helping him remember, but Tenchi knew nothing about those stories. "Sorry, but I don't remember any of that. I only remember staying up late studying for a test I had today at school. Oh no school! I better leave or I'll miss it!"

Ryoko stopped Tenchi, "weren't you listening? You already graduated, you don't need to go to school and you can't go to work with amnesia, so you're taking the day off. It's for your own good."

Tenchi sat down again and sighed, he wasn't sure how to handle this situation. "This is all very sudden, I'm still confused," the proof was all around, but he had no memories to go with it.

"My poor dear Tenchi, having to deal with a sudden case of amnesia," Ryoko hugged him. "It's alright; I'll spend the entire day with you and bring back your memories somehow." She whispered in his ear, "I think it would help you remember if we re-live our honey moon."

Tenchi blushed and slipped away, "Ryoko! Stop it!" She looked hurt and he immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry; I just don't remember any of the things I've been told that happened. I'm too confused right now."

"That's why I'm trying to help!" Ryoko was trying to help in her own way.

"I know," the table went silent for a few moments as they continued eating. "It's funny," Tenchi finally spoke, "but this food tastes exactly like Sasami's cooking."

"That's because it is Sasami's cooking," Tenko pointed out.

"That's right; Sasami always sends us breakfast all the way from Jurai. Her nephew usually delivers it using Washu's long distance teleporter," Ryoko explained. "I take care of making lunch and dinner, sometimes I buy take out, but my cooking has improved, it actually turns out edible most of the time now!"

Tenchi laughed, that sounded just like the Ryoko he knew. "Wait, did you say Sasami's nephew?"

"Oh yes, after Ayeka finally realized you were madly in love with me, she had no choice but to give up on you," Ryoko voiced with a happy grin. "Some time later, she was engaged to some prince her father picked for her, but she refused him and ran off with a man from earth. They have a son now, Altran, he's sixteen. I haven't seen him today; he sometimes stays to have breakfast with us, or should I say to see Tenko."

"Mom, I don't even like him that way," Tenko complained. "Today Altran left with Tenryo, that's my brother. He said something about a man to man talk, but didn't say anything else. Well, I should be going now; I have to get to school."

After Tenko left, Tenchi changed into his day clothes, something that he had no time to do before with Ryoko worrying about his apparent amnesia. Then decided that he needed some fresh air to let all the things he head sink in. "I'm going to take a little walk, I just need some fresh air and some time alone to think, I'll be back soon."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Ryoko asked.

"No, it's okay, I need a moment to myself," Tenchi replied.

If it was just a short walk, then Tenchi should be fine, Ryoko reasoned. "Alright, but be careful not to lose anymore memories."

"I'll be fine," Tenchi assured her. He opened the front door half expecting everyone to jump out of hiding and yell 'surprise' or 'April fool' or something like that, but it never happened; so he just walked.

**Episode 03: No Need for a Son, a Daughter or a Prince**

In the future, past Tenchi retraced the steps he always took to go to school. His latest remaining memories were of his last year of school, during the dreaded period of the final exams. After that, he would have graduated, but apparently he already did. He wasn't even sure what he did for a job.

In the distance, he saw Tenko heading for the bus stop. A boy with purple hair wearing an elaborate royal looking yukata, was following her. Tenchi ran to catch up to him, curious to know if that was actually Altran who stayed behind after Tenryo left for school. He had a similar hair color to Ayeka's but a little darker, to the point where it was hard to tell if it was purple or black, and revealed its true shade of dark purple only if there was enough light.

As Tenchi approached, he thought he saw some movement in the surrounding trees and noticed a shadow with golden eyes. The shadow jumped off the tree and landed easily on his feet. Tenchi half-expected a new enemy to cause disaster, but instead he was surprised to find himself staring at his mirror image, with the only difference being the golden eyes.

"Caught you!" The one who Tenchi assumed to be Tenryo, pointed at the boy whom he assumed to be Altran accusingly.

"It's not polite to point!" Altran complained. "Besides, you make it sound as if I was caught doing something wrong."

"I told you not to follow my sister, she doesn't like you," Tenryo warned him.

"Lady Tenko is my fiance," Altran argued, "it has been decided by the house of Jurai.

"My sister said she didn't agree, and dad is letting her choose, so don't bother her," Tenryo looked towards Tenchi, "right?"

Tenchi was caught by surprise to be added to the conversation so easily, as if he knew exactly what this was all about. "I think everyone should be free to choose who they marry," he paused, letting the situation sink in. "Wait, Jurai wants to arrange Tenko's marriage? That's not fair!"

"But Lord Tenchi, I would be a good husband to Lady Tenko!" Altran insisted.

"Maybe you should just be friends." Though, Tenchi had just arrived and knew nothing about being a father, he did not believe in arranged marriages, so it didn't take a lot of time to decide what his position would be.

"I will win her heart!" Altran was not about to give up.

Tenryo shook his head, "you should be thankful I stop you from bothering her too much. She said and I quote, 'if Altran keeps annoying me, I'll take him to space and throw him into the sun.'"

Altran energetically shook his head. "Lady Tenko wouldn't do that!"

Tenchi was starting to form a theory. Maybe Tenko acted like him most of the time, but deep down she had Ryoko's temper. Without even realizing it, they had walked all the way to the bus stop where Tenko was. "Tenryo? I thought you left on the first bus. Dad, did you recover your memories?" Tenko completely ignored Altran's presence, he was little too persistent for her liking.

"Not yet," Tenchi admitted.

"What's this about memories?" Tenryo asked.

"Dad has amnesia," Tenko explained.

Tenchi nodded, "yeah, I actually don't remember any of you, it's as if we're meeting for the first time."

"I thought something was different, are you going to be okay?" Tenryo asked.

Tenchi didn't want to worry them; he didn't feel sick or anything. He was apparently just missing some memories. "I'm sure I'll be alright, my memories will come back on their own. You two should go on to school; I'm taking the day off and staying home."

"Then I shall stay too, to watch over father," Altran spoke, though he meant father in the sense of father in law.

"I don't recall my parents adopting you," Tenryo commented.

"I mean my future father in law!" Altran clarified.

Tenko shook her head, "sorry but I don't have any more sisters, unless you like Tenryo."

"Don't even joke like that sis," Tenryo pouted.

"Not to worry, Lady Tenko, I will not give up; I will win your heart!" While Altran declared his undying love, the bus finally arrived, filled with unfamiliar students and further confirming that it was not Tenchi's usual school bus.

Tenko and Tenryo left on the bus and Altran and Tenchi headed back to the house. "Is there anything you would like to ask about? I'll be happy to answer all your questions and help you recover your memories!" Altran offered.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not sure where to start," Tenchi admitted.

They made their way back to the house, where Ryoko greeted them. "Altran?" She paused for a moment then continued, "your mother called, she wants you to go back to Jurai."

"She does?" Altran wasn't sure why his mother would call him back so soon. But with the long range teleporter in place, going to Jurai and back would only take a few minutes. There was an extra closet door next to the door that led to Washu's laboratory. That door let to another room, which was too big and spacious for the tiny area it appeared to occupy. In the center of that room, there was a large metal platform, with a glowing circle in the middle. An identical platform was attached to the roof, aligned with the one on the floor. "I shall go to Jurai and return soon," Altran excused himself and teleported away.

"Three, two, one, okay, that's enough time for him to get there. The Jurai teleporter can complete the process alone," Ryoko flipped a switch on the wall, identical, and next to the light switch. "Well, now that we have the day to ourselves I will cure your amnesia!" Ryoko picked up Tenchi and teleported with him back to their bedroom, setting him down on the bed.

"Wait a minute Ryoko," Tenchi blushed remembering what she had said about reliving their honey moon. "I don't think this is the right way to bring back my memories."

"What do you mean?" Ryoko sat down on the bed next to him with an album in her arms. "I thought pictures were a great way to remember."

Tenchi noticed that the closet was wide open and several boxes had been moved off the top shelves. "Pictures, yes, pictures, I want to see them."

Ryoko handed him the album and they flipped through it, with Ryoko providing stories and explanations for each picture. For Tenchi, it felt strange listening to something and feeling as if it was truth, but knowing that it had not happened. It was a strange contradiction that he couldn't explain.

**Episode 04: No Need for School**

The Tenchi of the future had decided to try not to disturb history, and thus planned to take the place of his past self until everything was set right. He sat at the table in his usual place between Ryoko and Ayeka. The table was unusually quiet, until Mihoshi spilled a cup of milk and Kiyone started scolding her.

After the two detectives quieted, the table was once again consumed by silence. It was not unusual for Washu to work on her research and experiments around the clock, so the fact that she was skipping breakfast came as no surprise. The table was occupied by Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi and Kiyone; Noboyuki had already left for work.

Ayeka glanced at Ryoko suspiciously. The space pirate was quietly eating, not even stuffing her face as usual, with a big happy smile. "You're unusually quiet today Ryoko," from Ayeka's point of view, it could only mean Ryoko was plotting. There was no answer. "Ryoko, don't ignore me!"

Tenchi gently elbowed Ryoko to get her out of her daze. No doubt she must have been daydreaming about her future life with him. "Huh?"

"Ryoko, why are you ignoring me?" Ayeka's expression was a mix of suspicion and worry; something was definitely out of place.

Ryoko blinked, staring at the Jurian princess, "oh, right..." She collected air into her lungs and yelled as loud as she could, "Tenchi is mine!" Then the breakfast table turned into a battle of tug-of-war between Ryoko and Ayeka, with Tenchi in the middle.

"Tenchi, isn't it time to go to school now? Remember that test you said you had." Sasami reminded him.

"Test?" This did not sound good. Tenchi had been working in architecture for so long, he hardly remembered anything about any other subject.

"Yes, your final exams to graduate from high school," Sasami looked worried, "are you feeling alright, you've been studying so hard I didn't think you would forget."

"Oh right, it's okay, I'm fine. I should get going now," in his school uniform, Tenchi looked like any other student, he still looked like a teenager since Jurians aged slowly, but he was in fact a grown man who had long forgotten the torturous process of memorizing useless information in high school.

As he walked towards the bus stop, he wondered what he could do to prevent history from changing for the worse by failing his exams. "Tenchi!" Then he heard Ryoko. "How was my acting? I kind of got distracted for a second there, but I know I shouldn't get overconfident, I still need to win your past self's heart."

"You did well," though she was distracted at first, with her head in the clouds; Tenchi had to admit that Ryoko did pull off a believable recovery.

"I'm so glad!" Ryoko hugged him. "Have a good day back at school, must be kind of nostalgic, right?"

"Yeah, it will be good to relive a day in high school, but today isn't an ordinary day in school. I have some final exams and I don't think I'm ready," Tenchi admitted. The bus approached down the road and came to a stop, "I have to go now, see you after school Ryoko and don't do anything suspicious."

"Don't worry, everything will work out!" Ryoko waved goodbye and watched as the bus drove away. She grinned mischievously, "I'll make sure of that," and flew after the bus, hitch-hiking on the roof.

When he got to school, Tenchi was glad to have avoided getting lost looking for his classroom. He just followed his classmates and got there. The students took their seats and the teacher handed out the exams. When Tenchi saw his test, he felt frustrated. His past self had studied hard, he was certain of it, but all of it was wasted. He tried to remember all those little useless facts and write them on the test and he generally understood things, but he didn't remember the little insignificant details that would be vital to his grade.

"Psst, Tenchi," Tenchi searched for Ryoko with his eyes, without turning his head so that it didn't look like he was trying to copy. "Tenchi," Ryoko's voice whispered again. Tenchi shifted in his seat moving his foot over something that was mysteriously sticking out of the floor. "Ow, my nose!"

The teacher looked around the classroom suspiciously. But fortunately, since the voice was female, he did not suspect the male students and thus Tenchi was saved from his piercing gaze.

Tenchi carefully looked under his desk and saw Ryoko passing through the floor with a paper in her hands. She had stolen the test's answers and brought them to him. If it was his past self taking the test after studying so hard, he would have passed it; so Tenchi didn't really see it as cheating as much as claiming what was rightfully his. He did purposely made some common mistakes here and there so that it wouldn't look too suspicious, but wrote in enough correct answers to easily get an A.

After the tests were over, the students headed home. Tenchi was relieved when the bus finally stopped and he walked to his house. He arrived to the sound of Ryoko and Ayeka arguing about the cookies Sasami had backed, each accusing the other of having eaten more than her fair share. Well, at least that was normal for this time period and he was glad Ryoko went back quickly after helping him to avoid suspicion.

In the house, Tenchi noted the small band-aid on Ryoko's nose and felt guilty about having stepped on her by accident when she appeared through the classroom floor. "Stop fighting you two!" He tried to stop them as he usually did.

"Lord Tenchi, Ryoko disappeared all day and then when she returned she ate many more cookies than she deserved!" Ayeka had no idea where Ryoko had gone, but she assumed the space pirate was off drinking, or taking a nap on a tree branch, or something equally unproductive.

"I deserve just as many cookies as you do, princess, all you did was lazy around the house all day!" Ryoko argued back.

"You ate more cookies than me!" Ayeka decided not to get into the topic of the fact that it was her younger sister that did all the chores.

"Enough!" Tenchi really did try to stop them, but a small smile formed on his face as he relived his busy past. "Please try to get along." Ryoko and Ayeka pouted, throwing their heads back and facing away from each other. Overall it was close enough to a normal day in the past of Tenchi Masaki.

**Episode 05: No Need for Reminders**

In the future, past Tenchi had seen all kind of pictures of his life. He also watched some videos and somehow knew they were true, even if he was certain they had not happened. It was an odd feeling to deal with.

"Have you remembered anything, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.

Tenchi shook his head. "Nothing," he was beginning to really worry. If this was his life, which he had to admit looked pretty good, how could he fit into it without memories?

Ryoko looked like she was in deep thought and Tenchi wondered what she was thinking. "Let's see if this works," before Tenchi could ask what she was going to try, Ryoko kissed him.

Tenchi was taken by surprise at first, although he thought he should have known. A million thoughts ran through his had, but none of them were the alleged lost memories. Finally, he told himself that it was alright, and allowed himself to relax and respond to the kiss.

When they parted, Ryoko looked hopeful, "did you remember anything?"

"No, sorry," it would all take some getting used to, but the situation wasn't as difficult as Tenchi first thought it would be. Truthfully he had loved Ryoko for a long time, but didn't want any feelings to be hurt as he did care for Ayeka as a friend. He was actually relieved to know that things would work out in the future.

"Not even a kiss worked?" Ryoko looked disappointed, then grinned mischievously, her expression changing drastically "Well, we could do more than that."

Tenchi blushed; it was hard to jump into a relationship when he couldn't remember how it was developed. "Ryoko, can we just take things slowly? Maybe Washu can fix my memories, or maybe they'll come back on their own, until then let's just take it slow, okay?"

"Alright, I understand," Ryoko agreed. "It'll be like we're dating again!"

"I guess that's one way to look at it," Tenchi decided not to worry too much about this. He did feel concerned that his memories would simply disappear, but he could deal with it. Even if his memories didn't return, he was sure he could learn to fit into his new life. He still had no idea that he had been thrown into the future and the Washu of that time was still off visiting the academy, thus she wasn't there to figure things out and explain them.

"Let's to the city!" Ryoko suggested. "C'mon Tenchi! I'll show you all the places we visited on our dates on Earth and tell you all kinds of stories about what happened. I'm sure you'll remember something then!"

"That sounds like a really good idea," Tenchi agreed to it, and they were off.

The trip to the city was short thanks to Ryoko's teleportation abilities. "Over here!" She ran over to a specific spot in the park, next to a tall tree. "We had a picnic here once. Then we walked that way," she pointed, "and went all the way to the movie theatre. I got that movie later and have it at home; we can watch it again when we go back. It was the remake of that classic story about the warrior, the monster and the princess. Oh and over that way there's this ice-cream place," Ryoko took Tenchi's hand leading him to different parts of the city at full speed. "It was so much fun, especially the part when I got ice-cream on my face and kissed it off."

"Ryoko slow down," she had so many happy memories to share and Tenchi thought he had lost all of that. At least he still had more memories to look forward to.

Tenchi and Ryoko spent the entire day in the city, going back to the places they had visited in past dates. The sunset seemed to come too quickly for the couple.

As the sun shone for the last few minutes of the day and disappeared in the horizon, Tenchi realized just how late it was. He had spent the entire day with Ryoko, reliving a past he thought he lost and it all went by so fast. Even if night had fallen, he didn't want to go back home yet. Then he remembered, "Tenko and Tenryo!"

"Yes, those are the names of our daughter and son," Ryoko nodded happily. Even without his memories, Ryoko would be happy with Tenchi as long as he was the real Tenchi.

"They must have gotten home by now," Tenchi pointed out.

"Don't worry, they're seventeen, I'm sure they're fine. Are you thinking maybe some family time will help your amnesia go away?" Ryoko asked.

Family time, it was really too bad that the only things Tenchi had to tell the story of how his new family was formed were pictures and videos instead of his own memories. "I'll try."

When Tenchi and Ryoko returned home, just as they thought, Tenko and Tenryo had come back. What Tenchi didn't expect was to find such chaos in his home.

There was a young man around nineteen, jumping around, avoiding the Juraian sword that Tenryo was swinging at him. His eyes were silver and his hair white, with a grayish tint, different from the blus-ish tint Tenko and Ryoko had. "You'll have to be faster than that!" The one with silver eyes jumped, dodging the laser-like blade of Tenryo's sword.

"You'll never get away with this!" Tenryo continued slashing away and Tenchi was reminded of Ryoko's destructive powers and how she rarely took her surroundings into consideration on several occasions in the past.

The boy with silver eyes laughed, "do you even know why I'm here?"

"It should be obvious; you're here to kidnap my sister!" Tenryo assumed a battle stance.

"That's only half right," before the mystery man with silver eyes could elaborate, the closet door behind him opened on it's own and a dozen robots came out, throwing him to the floor and stepping all over him. The robots then busied themselves repairing the damage done to the house. It appeared that it happened often, to the point where Washu must have built a squad of robots to take care of the damage. "Ow..." He tried to get up after being trampled by the robots. "I'll be back!" and with those last words, he retreated to be chased out of the house by Tenryo.

"You see Tenchi?" Ryoko spoke casually. "They're just fine, everything is normal here."

While all of this was taking place, Tenko sat at the table calmly eating a slice of pizza. "Welcome home," she greeted her parents. "Would you like some pizza?"

Tenchi stood dumb folded and unable to reply, "I thought life had become quieter."

"It has, for us anyway, but it's always lively with Tenko and Tenryo," Ryoko explained.

**Episode 06: No Need for Relationships**

In the future, the younger Tenchi had sat down to eat pizza with his family, after Tenryo returned from chasing the young man with the silver eyes. "He escaped," Tenryo grumbled, joined the others at the table and took a slice of pizza from the box.

Everyone was calm so Tenchi tried to be calm, but he couldn't just quietly eat his pizza after watching his son fight with an unidentified man, whom he heard had come to kidnap his daughter. "Who was that and does he really want to kidnap Tenko?"

"That was Usigon," Tenryo replied, "and yes, he wants to kidnap Tenko, but I won't let him. I'll protect my little sister no matter what."

"By seven minutes," Tenko pointed out as if to say that it wasn't enough to be called the little sister.

"True, it's only by a little, but I hatched first," Tenryo replied.

Tenchi nearly choked on his pizza, "hatched?"

"Oh yes, babies come from eggs, I thought you already knew that," Ryoko made it sound as if all babies came from eggs and Tenchi wasn't sure if she actually believed that.

"I see," Tenchi found himself wondering how long it would take Ryoko to lay the eggs, though he assumed it would most likely be less than nine months. He wondered if they would look similar to the egg that contained Ryo-ohki. "I just remembered something, where's Ryo-ohki? And why is everyone so calm about the fact that Usigon is trying to kidnap Tenko?"

"Relax Tenchi, he'll never be able to actually do it," Ryoko assured him. "Ryo-ohki flew off somewhere with Ken-ohki and their kids. I'm pretty sure Ren-ohki must have stranded Usi on Earth to go with them," Ryoko noted Tenchi's confused look and explained. "You remember that Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki liked each other, right?"

Tenchi nodded, "I remember that."

"They ran off together and when Ryo-ohki came back, she laid three eggs. Nagi and I had quite a fight over who got to keep the baby cabbits, but in the end I got to keep two of them, Neo-ohki and Nya-ohki. Nagi kept the third one, Ren-ohki, and gave him to her nephew, Usigon. Tenryo and Tenko have been taking care of Neo-ohki and Nya-ohki. They should be coming back any time, so you'll get to meet them soon."

"It's amazing, meeting so many people that I've already met but can't remember, at the same time I wonder if we've ever really met." Tenchi couldn't shake the feeling that, though he felt this was true, he had not lived it, and it made no sense.

"Of course you have, you just need to recover your memories. It's alright Tenchi, we'll still love you even if you end up forgetting your own name!" Ryoko sounded both supportive and pessimistic at the same time.

Yet Tenchi could tell she was genuinely worried about him. The looks on Tenryo and Tenko's faces told him they were worried as well. "It's okay, I really don't think I'll be forgetting anything else, and you're all here, it's sure that what happened, happened. I believe it."

Just as they were having a family moment, the phone rang interrupting it. "Maybe that's Washu!" Ryoko went to answer it. "It's about time you called!"

A soft shy voice answered, "oh, I'm so sorry Ryoko-mama. I didn't mean to neglect my duties as Tenryo's girlfriend, please forgive me for being late in calling him. I also apologize for not visiting today, but it seems the teleporter is not operational."

Ryoko twitched as she listened; the teleporter wasn't operational because she shut it off after sending Altran away. "We're having some technical difficulties," Ryoko lied. "We'll just have to wait until Washu comes back and repairs it." Which would mean keeping the teleporter off until then, and missing out on any food Sasami would have sent, but they would have to bear with it.

"Oh dear!" The girl exclaimed in a high pitched yet somehow gentle tone. "In that case, I shall travel to Earth!"

"No, no, it's fine, really. By the time you get here, the teleporter would have already been fixed. It's faster if you just wait for it." Ryoko did not like talking to this girl, but Tenchi felt a little sorry for her and asked Ryoko to be nice. It's not like the girl was annoying on purpose.

"Ryoko-mama, May I speak to Tenryo?" She wasn't actually Tenryo's girlfriend, but she was convinced that someday they would marry and was already calling Ryoko 'mama' and Tenchi 'papa'.

"He's um..." Ryoko paused.

Tenryo peeked out from the dinning room and shook his head as if trying to say that if it was who he thought it was, he didn't want to talk to her. The girl wasn't truly mean, she just wouldn't listen to reason and he was having a hard time trying to explain things to her as nicely as possible, she simply did not understand. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he just didn't return them.

"Jurai's just full of unrequited love," Ryoko muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko-mama, could you repeat that? I didn't quite understand."

"I said Tenryo can't come to the phone right now because he's um... taking a bath," Ryoko blurted out, and she could almost feel the girl's blush over the phone.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry, goodness... I'm so sorry!" The girl whose name was Chinei hung up, and Ryoko couldn't help it but to laugh.

Ryoko had only told her that Tenryo was bathing when she called, and Chinei was so embarrassed anyone would think she walked in on him, though she was light years away.

Chinei was the adopted daughter of a distant cousin of Ayeka. She wasn't really in the Juraian royal circle and had only seen Tenryo from afar, until they met at Altran's latest birthday party and spoke for the first time. She claimed to have fallen in love watching Tenryo from afar and in an uncharacteristic sudden burst of courage, she confessed her feelings seemingly out of nowhere.

Tenryo was taken by surprise and could not return the feelings of someone who he had just met. He tried to be as nice about it as possible, but it was as if Chinei heard something completely different. She was fooling herself, trapped in her little dream world and acted as if they were dating.

**Episode 07: No Need for Sleep**

In the evening in the past, future Tenchi had gone to work in the carrot fields. In his time, all that work was done by Washu's robots so he was a little out of practice, but he was able to get the hang of it relatively quickly.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko teleported to the carrot fields. "It's late Tenchi, the sun is setting, how come you're still here?"

"I'm almost done with my work for today. I guess I was out of practice so it took a little longer." Tenchi looked at the large carrot fields, they would be even bigger in the future to feed Ryo-ohki's babies, but at least the robots would take care of the work then.

"Need any help?" Ryoko asked.

"It's alright, I'm almost done, just a few more minutes," after Tenchi finished his work, he headed home with Ryoko.

Dinner went by normally, with Ryoko and Ayeka fighting as they always did and once the day's activities were completed, Tenchi took a bath, got lost in thought for a while, then went to bed. It had only been a day but already missed his family. He wondered what they were doing and if they had encountered any trouble. If Washu's theory was correct, and most of the time her theories were quite accurate, then his past self must have taken his place in the future. How would he handle it?

"Tenchi?" Ryoko peeked out from the wall. The band-aid on her nose was gone, leaving only a faint purple-ish spot. "So you were still awake."

"I was thinking," Tenchi voiced.

Ryoko floated above his bed. "About your time?"

"Yes," looking at the past Ryoko, the future Tenchi wondered what the future Ryoko would do about past Tenchi, but found himself unable to predict it.

Ryoko continued to float above Tenchi's bed, "tell me about them, tell me about our twins." She was curious; she had been ever since she first heard about them.

"You know I can't do that, it might mess up history," Tenchi reasoned.

"Do you remember being sent to the future?" Ryoko asked.

"No," Tenchi understood where this was going. "You're right; Washu probably erased all our memories of this happening. Even for future Ryoko, this must be unexpected too." It sounded like something Washu would do.

"I don't want to lose any memories about you, Tenchi," Ryoko complained.

"It's alright, it has to be done," Tenchi reasoned. "That way we'll make sure things go as they should for us."

"If it's to make sure you and I can be happy together, then I won't try to stop it," Ryoko agreed. "If I'm going to forget I guess it wouldn't really make much of a difference even if you tell me about the future, but maybe it'll help you sleep."

"You're right, but don't mention it to anyone else," there was no need to take any risks even if they forgotten in the end, but Ryoko already knew about the future, so it wouldn't be a big deal if she knew a few more details. "Tenryo and Tenko; Tenryo is seven minutes older, the eggs they hatched from looked like Ryo-ohki's egg. I didn't even know you laid eggs." Tenchi recalled.

"Is that how it goes? Actually I didn't know that either. I assumed I would be able to have children, but didn't know if they would come from eggs," Ryoko admitted, "I guess I didn't give it a lot of thought before."

Tenchi laughed, that was just like Ryoko, "Tenko looks a lot like you, her hair is very similar but a little less spiky, and her eyes are like mine. I'm surprised at how much Tenryo looks like me, but he has your eyes."

Ryoko was smiling from ear to ear listening to Tenchi, "I'm so happy, sounds like I'll have a handsome son and a beautiful daughter."

Tenchi smiled, he was very happy with his family. "Ryoko, you don't need to float there, you could come to bed if you want, just don't get any ideas okay?"

"Aw, no preview of my married life? It's okay, I can wait," Ryoko got into bed with Tenchi and cuddled close to him.

He held her, gently caressing her hair. "There are a several people who like them..."

"Like father, like twins?" Ryoko found a certain amusement in this, it was as if they had inherited that from Tenchi.

"I guess that's one way of putting it," thought his life was relatively quiet; there was still chaos in the future. "There's a girl named Chinei who really likes Tenryo, she was adopted by a distant cousin of Ayeka."

Chinei was a scholar, or as Ryoko would say, a nerd. She was usually shy and quiet. Her hair was light pink and her eyes sky blue. She was often seen wearing a light blue kimono, decorated with pink hearts, a matching light blue headband and silver glasses.

"There is also a boy who says he'll marry Tenko, but I'm not too fond of the idea. She hasn't said anything about liking him back so I guess its okay."

Laser, a mysterious space pirate, he had red hair with blonde at the ends, for a flame-like look. His eyes were purple and he had a cabbit ship with his own story, linked to Ryo-ohki's family, especially to Ren-ohki.

"There is also another boy who's always trying to kidnap Tenko. We can think of a few possible reasons, but we don't know for sure. But he never even comes close to actually kidnapping her." Usigon, Nagi's nephew.

"Sounds like they have an interesting life," Ryoko listened to the stories, and cuddled close to Tenchi. She was looking forward to that life with him. They talked about the future until they drifted off to sleep.

**Episode 08: No Need for Space Pirates and Bounty Hunters**

"I can't believe Washu still hasn't called back." In the future, Ryoko passed through the wall to their bedroom.

Tenchi wasn't surprised when Ryoko got into the same bed as him, married couples shared, so it should be perfectly normal for them. He made no efforts to protest and allowed Ryoko to cuddle close, returning the gesture.

The next morning, Tenchi still did not remember anything new and he still didn't know he had been thrown into the future, though the possibility did cross his mind while brushing his teeth. He brought up the theory and asked for Ryoko's opinion. "Do you think that it's possible I'm actually the Tenchi of the past and I was somehow brought into my own future?"

"If that's the case, then where's the Tenchi of this time?" Ryoko asked.

Tenchi wasn't sure about that. "In my time?" He guessed. "Or maybe that's not it; maybe I was thrown into an alternate dimension."

"An alternate dimension," Ryoko thought about it, it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. "But don't you like it here?"

"Ryoko," Tenchi looked at her suspiciously, "this isn't one of Washu's alternate dimensions you created like the time we were bank robbers, is it?"

Ryoko shook her head, "not this time. Besides, I let you return into the real world that time, remember? I did say I would win your heart in the fairest of fights. It's just too bad that you forgot all of it."

Tenchi noticed the sad look Ryoko had. "Don't be sad, if this is my life then I like it. I'll get used to it eventually."

"I really hope you can remember, I'll give Washu another call," Ryoko disappeared and reappeared next to the phone.

Ryoko tried to call Washu, only to receive the same recorded message again but with a different ending, "and if you're Ryoko, you'll just have to wait."

"Wait?!" Ryoko yelled into the phone, right before the beep sounded. "Listen Washu, you better get over here fast. Tenchi has a case of sudden amnesia and don't want him to lose any more memories!" She slammed the phone into the receiver after leaving the message and went off to make breakfast. The teleporter was off and Ryoko was still pretending it needed repairs, so she wouldn't be able to receive food made by Sasami for a while.

A few minutes later, Tenchi, Tenryo and Tenko were at the table along with Ryoko, "This is..." Tenchi looked at the food.

"Bon appetite everyone!" Ryoko happily announced and the twins showed no surprise as they ate their breakfast without complaints.

"Cake, ice-cream and cookies," Tenchi blinked. All of the products were store bought. There was also milk, which was the only thing one would expect to find at the table during breakfast.

"What's wrong Tenchi? Aren't you hungry today?" Ryoko asked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Tenchi started eating. He might as well get used to having his meals consist of sweets every now and then if Ryoko took care of preparing them most of the time. "I'll go to the carrot fields after breakfast."

"I'll go too," Tenryo offered.

Father and son left off to the carrot fields on that Saturday morning and Tenchi was surprised to see robots working on them. "Do these robots do all the work?"

"Yeah, the carrot fields had to be expanded after Ryo-ohki had children, but grandma Washu's robots have been doing all the work for as long as I remember," Tenryo explained.

Then the robots must have been working since the twins were very young, or maybe even since before they were born. Tenchi felt relieved that that he would have some help with the carrot fields. In fact, it looked like he wouldn't need to be doing any work at all, "I thought we would have to work in the carrot fields."

"Really? I've never needed to do that before, the robots always do it, I thought you just wanted to take a walk," Tenryo had heard stories about how his father used to work on the carrot fields, it must have been a big effort.

"Tenryo, tell me more about the lives you and your sister live. I still have a lot of questions and the entire attempted kidnapping still bothers me, even if everyone makes it sound like there's no way it'll work, why does Usigon want to kidnap Tenko anyway?" Tenchi asked.

"Don't worry, it won't work," Tenryo assured him. "Usigon is a bounty hunter. The accusations against mom where pardoned by Jurai, but she's still a space pirate legend and there are those seeking revenge who would do anything to capture her. They thought the easiest way would be to capture her daughter as a hostage, at least that's one explanation."

"You mean that may not be all there is to it?" Tenchi asked.

Tenryo shook his head, "a lot of things don't really fit. If that was the truth, then there would be more bounty hunters and mercenaries trying to capture Tenko, and they would try to capture me too. They might also go against anyone close to mom, but that's not happening, Usigon only targets Tenko and no one else is after us. We thought it might be a personal grudge from Nagi to mom, that Usigon is helping Nagi with, since she's his aunt. But Nagi doesn't usually send other people to do her bidding and she stopped chasing mom after Jurai arranged for the bounty to be removed."

"That does sound like a mystery," Tenchi wondered what in the world Usigon could hope to gain by kidnapping his daughter.

"That's not all, Tenko also has Laser after her, his intentions are clear, but I won't let it happen," Tenryo continued. "Laser is a space pirate, he says that since mom is known as the legendary queen of the space pirates, that would make Tenko the princess. He wants to gain a high rank among the space pirates by marrying Tenko and giving the impression that his clan is allied to mom and thus protected by her and Jurai because of your connections with Jurai. He thinks that will help them get away with things more easily. But you don't need to worry; I won't let them near my sister."

**To be Continued**

Disclaimer, I do not own Tenchi Muyo, or Tenchi Universe. For those who are not familiar with Tokimi, she's one of the three goddesses, the others are Washu and Tsunami. Tokimi appears in her child form in the "Tenchi Muyo Ryo-ohki 3 Plus 1" special. Usigon is Nogisu spelled backwards, which is the language of the bear-bees in Kyo Kara Maoh. Ren-ohki is a combination of Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki. Nya-ohki comes from the sound "nya" which is similar to a meow and also associated with cats. Neo-ohki comes from the meaning new or future.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Part 2

**Tenchi Twins: Part II**

**Episode 09: No Need for Telephones**

In the future, the phone rang in the Masaki house and Ryoko answered it, "What took you so long Washu? Tenchi's amnesia could be getting worse for all I know!"

"I'm not Washu," Ayeka's voice replied, "and what do you mean Tenchi has amnesia? Ryoko, you said you would take good care of him! I should have never entrusted Lord Tenchi to you!"

"Relax, he's fine, it's just a little case of sudden amnesia without any reasonable cause or explanation," Ryoko tried to make it sound like it was nothing, but she was worried. "Okay, maybe it's bad, but I don't know for sure. I've been calling Washu, but I keep getting the stupid answering machine."

"This is terrible!" Ayeka grimaced. Though she had married another earthling, she still held Tenchi dear as a friend. "What exactly happened? There has to be some kind of explanation. Did he hit his head?"

"No, nothing, he just woke up one morning and didn't remember anything that happened in the last few years. His last memory is from when he was still in high school. Other than that, he's not hurt. He's dealing with it well enough, but I hope Washu can somehow restore his memories." Ryoko explained.

"I see... Well I still think it's your fault Ryoko," Ayeka pouted.

"I thought you'd say that," Ryoko laughed.

"I did have another reason to call, but with Tenchi in such peril I don't feel like it anymore," Ayeka sighed.

"Wait a minute, who said anything about peril? I'm telling you Tenchi's fine," Ryoko really wished to believe that. "What were you going to tell?"

"It's nothing important it can wait," Ayeka replied.

Ryoko only became more curious, "c'mon don't leave me like this, tell me!"

Ayeka took a deep breath; she knew how stubborn Ryoko could be. "Oh, alright," and the princess lowered her voice to a whisper. "I got this new shipment of sake..."

Ryoko grinned, she knew what that meant. It was something that Ryoko and Ayeka had gotten used to doing once every few weeks. While Tenchi slept soundly, Ryoko would sneak off to the teleporter and go to Jurai. Ayeka would have already snuck away from her husband Kenji, and the two would spend the night drinking sake, telling stories and playing cards. It was a sort of secret girl's night out, except they stayed in a secluded room in the palace instead of actually going out. "That sounds great, but I guess it's not the right time."

"Yes, I know. I would be upset if you said you would come," Ayeka admitted.

Now Ryoko sighed, "I can't leave Tenchi alone right now."

"Ryoko," Ayeka spoke seriously. "Amnesia doesn't just happen out of nowhere. I will have the Jurai network investigate any unusual occurrences, meanwhile make sure to keep a close watch on Tenchi. Is he there with you right now?"

"No, he's taking a walk around the carrot fields, but Tenryo is with him," Ryoko answered.

"Alright, just make sure he's never alone. I'll call you back if I find anything," Ayeka voiced.

"Okay, bye..." Ryoko hung up and stared at the phone for a long moment, wondering if she should call Washu again. She reached for the phone and it rang just as she was about to touch it, making Ryoko jump back in surprised. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" This time she didn't yell Washu's name right away.

"Good day, this is Prince Altran speaking, may I speak to Lady Tenko?"

Ryoko thought about it, Tenko probably didn't feel up to dealing with Altran right now. Seeing things from a different perspective, Ryoko saw how insistent she and Ayeka were in the old days and how patient Tenchi was with them. "She's sleeping in today, she stayed up really late and will probably sleep in all day long. It is Saturday after all."

"Oh I see," Altran sounded disappointed. "I wouldn't want to disturb Lady Tenko's rest, please tell her I called."

"Sure no problem!" After that call was done, Ryoko once again contemplated calling Washu, and actually did it, only to find herself listening to a new automatic message.

"No matter what the problem is, it can be solved with a puppet show," Washu's pre-recorded voice played out, ending with a beep, ready to record a short message from the caller.

Ryoko blinked, the machine recording nothing but her breathing for the first few seconds. "Washu!" Another beep sounded, indicating that her time was up; it was supposed to be a short message after all. Ryoko growled at the phone and set it back in the receiver none too gently. She did give Washu's crazy advice some thought and soon Ryoko found herself once again picking up the phone and dialing Ayeka's number.

"Any news from Tenchi?" Ayeka answered.

"I really need to get Washu to install a caller ID on my phone too, all phones have it now, I don't know why we kept this old one," Ryoko spoke. "I don't have anything new to report about Tenchi, but Washu changed her automatic answer message again. If she was messing with that she must have heard my messages."

"Well, what was the new message? Does she have any advice?" Ayeka asked.

"She said that no matter what the problem is, it can be solved with a puppet show," Ryoko quoted.

There was a long pause on Ayeka's part, "that makes no sense, but I'm willing to try."

Ryoko shrugged, "it sounds crazy but I guess it wouldn't hurt. I've been telling Tenchi stories, taking him to places we used to visit and showing him pictures. I don't think a puppet show would make a difference, but we could at least entertain him. Maybe laughing is the key to recovering his memories."

"When did you have time to do all this? Since when has Tenchi had amnesia?" Ayeka was clearly displeased that she was not informed.

"Since yesterday morning, I thought Altran heard about it, didn't he tell you?" Ryoko asked.

"No, he didn't, just a minute, Ryoko, I'll be right back," Ryoko continued listening as Ayeka's voice was heard in the background loudly calling her son's name and scolding him saying that "when something important happens, you must tell mommy right away!" A few minutes later Ayeka returned to the phone. "Why did you take so long to tell me about this? If I haven't called, I still wouldn't know!"

"I didn't think it was all that serious. I really thought Tenchi just needed a day off and that he would be fine by the next day," that's what Ryoko was hoping for.

"Clearly, Lord Tenchi isn't getting any better on his own. We must help him, even if it means doing something ridiculous, like putting on a puppet show. It's the only clue Miss Washu has given us!" Ayeka felt infinitely silly talking about a puppet show as if it was a miracle cure, but it was all they had.

"I don't really have any puppets, but Tenko has a lot of plushies," Ryoko mused aloud.

"That will do, I'll help set up the puppet show so you should activate the teleporter for me right away," Ayeka just had to be there to help Tenchi in his time of need.

"How did you know it was deactivated?" Ryoko asked.

"Don't you think I know you well enough?" Ayeka asked with a laugh. "Altran needed to catch up with his Jurian studies anyway, so it's good that he wasn't able to run off for a while. I'll be waiting by the teleporter for it to activate again."

"Alright, I'm on my way to turn it back on," after hanging up, Ryoko went back to the teleporter room and turned it on. Within seconds Ayeka was there and the two went up to Tenko's room to plan out a plushie show.

**Episode 10: No Need for Plushies and Cabbits**

In the future, Tenryo and past Tenchi sat in the living room staring at the pile of boxes forming a miniature stage with a poorly painted background, hastily drawn on paper taped to the wall behind it. A broom sat horizontally on top of two columns of boxes, with a pair of towels hanging from it to simulate curtains. "This was grandma Washu's advice to curing dad," Tenko explained.

Tenchi and Tenryo slowly nodded, while Tenko too her place black stage. Ryoko and Ayeka parted the curtains careful not to demolish the makeshift stage. A Ryoko plushie from Tenko's collection was held by the real Ryoko on the little stage. "Tenchi! Where are you Tenchi?"

A Tenchi plushie held by Ayeka was moved to simulate entering the stage. "I'm right here Ryoko!" She tried to imitate Tenchi's voice but it just sounded weird.

"Tenchi, I love you, let's get married!" Ryoko improvised, they had not written a script.

"If you want to marry me, you need to become a real lady," the Tenchi plushie, voiced by Ayeka replied.

"What do you mean?" Ryoko sounded displeased.

"You need to follow Ayeka's example and become a lady like her. I'm sure that if you ask her nicely, she'll help you become civilized and polite; she's so nice and kind." Ayeka just couldn't resist.

"Is that the best script you can come up with?" Ryoko whispered backstage, though Tenchi and Tenryo could still hear her.

"I told you we should have written a script and rehearsed, but no, you said we didn't need it!" Ayeka complained.

Ryoko continued the improvised show, "I love you Tenchi, kiss me!" She smashed the Ryoko plushie with the Tenchi one.

"No, Ryoko, I told you to become a lady first!" Ayeka hit the Ryoko plushie on the head with the Tenchi one.

"I'm already more of a lady than Ayeka could ever be!" Ryoko hit the Tenchi plushie with her own, and more so Ayeka's hand.

"There's no way that's true!" Ayeka hit Ryoko's hand back and the argument continued.

It all evolved into Ryoko and Ayeka having a pillow fight with the plushies, while Tenko stood to the side with a bundle of plushies of the other characters in her arms, laughing as much as Tenryo and Tenchi.

When they noticed that Tenchi was laughing, Ryoko and Ayeka took a vow to their audience, who started clapping for their performance. "Well it looks like we made you laugh. Did that make your memories return?" Ryoko asked.

"Not really," Tenchi replied, "but this feels like something I do remember. I guess some things never change." Ryoko and Ayeka still had a very similar friendship and rivalry, even if there was no love triangle involved.

"What ever do you mean, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.

"Yeah, what could you possibly mean?" Ryoko added.

"Meow!" The sound of several cabbit ships was heard approaching the Masaki house.

"They're back!" Tenko put the plushies down in a pile and went to open the door, followed by Tenryo.

"Meow!" Ryo-ohki, Neo-ohki and Nya-ohki entered, each jumping to the arms of their respective official owners. A forth ship went off to the cave near the shrine.

The cabbits' return was celebrated with carrots and Tenchi finally got to see Ryo-ohki's children. Ken-ohki must have already gone back to Nagi. "This is Neo-ohki," Tenryo held his dark gray cabbit. Neo-ohki's eyes were red and the gem on his forehead was golden.

"This is Nya-ohki," Tenko introduced her cabbit as well. Nya-ohki was white with golden eyes and a gem of the same color.

"You already know Ryo-ohki," Ryoko continued, "the other cabbit we saw was Ren-ohki, he must have gone to look for Usi." Ren-ohki was a light gray, as if Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki's fur colors were mixed together. His eyes and forehead gem were red.

Tenchi petted the little cabbits, "so there are now three cabbits living with us, no wonder those robots were needed in the carrot fields." The cabbits purred happily.

"There is one more, but I'll tell you later," Ryoko whispered.

The day went by, playing with the cabbits, telling stories and remembering old times. Later, after Ayeka had gone home, Tenchi asked Ryoko about the other cabbit she mentioned. "I'm curious about that other cabbit, was there a reason you could tell me about it then?"

Ryoko nodded, she and Tenchi were sitting on the rooftop enjoying the soft breeze. "Yes, it was a hard time for Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki. When Nagi found out that Ken-ohki was the father, she wanted to keep the baby cabbits. We settled for having some go with their mother and others go with their father, but there were three, so we argued about that, because I only brought her one and left the other two at home with Tenko and Tenryo. This happened at Nagi's place, while I was busy fighting with Nagi, the baby cabbit that was to be Nagi's was kidnapped. Ken-ohki and Ryo-ohki tried to save their son, but were unable to do it. I blamed it on Nagi because the kidnapping happened while we were in her hideout."

"But the cabbit was rescued later, right?" Tenchi asked.

Ryoko continued, "the one who was kidnapped was Ren-ohki. Ken-ohki and Ryo-ohki were hit with paralyzing rays before they could transform into ships. The effects did not last too long, but long enough for the kidnapper to get away. We chased after him as soon as Ken-ohki and Ryo-ohki recovered and just as we were leaving, Usigon or Usi for short, Nagi's nephew, arrived in a small regular ship to try to talk his aunt into letting him keep a baby cabbit. He tagged along with us on the rescue mission."

"I see, so Ren-ohki eventually became Usigon's cabbit, they knew each other for practically as long as Tenko and Tenryo know Nya-ohki and Neo-ohki," Tenchi realized.

"That's right, and it was during that rescue mission that I made it clear that it would be Usi to keep Ren-ohki and Nagi didn't put up much of an argument. You see, while we were rescuing Ren-ohki Usi was hurt protecting him, that's why we entrusted Ren-ohki to him, knowing that he would take care of the baby cabbit, even if he was still a child himself. They both made a full recovery soon after, and we turned in the kidnappers to Mihoshi and Kiyone, after beating them up a little," Ryoko explained.

"At least it was all solved," Tenchi knew that Ryoko's definition of beating them up a little possibly included broken bones, abundant bleeding and being on the verge of death an in emergency room for the next few months.

"As for the forth baby cabbit, we didn't find out about him until later. During Ren-ohki's captivity, he was cloned. Cabbits are very rare and nearly impossible to clone and only one of them turned out right. He was sold in the black market to the highest bidder who happened to be a space pirate, Laser's father, who gave the cabbit to him," Ryoko narrated.

"Tenryo mentioned Laser when we were at the carrot fields, then he has a cabbit ship who is actually Ren-ohki's clone?" Tenchi inquired.

"That's right," Ryoko confirmed. "When we found out, we managed to take Rune-ohki, the clone, to Washu, we were able to capture him, he was very ill at the time. We technically kidnapped Rune-Ohki because Laser thought we wanted to steal him and wouldn't trust us. It was for Rune-ohki's own good anyway. Washu managed to stabilize him and cure him, with that, he became the first truly successful cabbit clone. But because Rune-ohki grew up with Laser in a different galaxy, he doesn't really see Ryo-ohki and his siblings as his family, not even Ren-ohki. I'm not sure if Rune-ohki and Laser even understand that Washu saved Rune-ohki's life."

**Episode 11: No Need for the Prince who Fell from the Sky**

The second day future Tenchi spent in the past was almost over and night had already fallen. It went by normally, as any other day would, as if Tenchi was the same Tenchi from that time. Coincidentally, that version of Tenchi along with the Ryoko who belonged to that past time, were sitting on the roof of the Masaki house. "We do this sometimes in the future," Tenchi had said.

Ryoko was enjoying her time with Tenchi, as the stars shone peacefully in the clear night sky. Anyone would think that the same peace would last, at least until the sun came up, but the falling of a shooting star would dictate otherwise. "Tenchi did you see that?" Ryoko followed the course of the apparent meteor with her finger pointing towards its landing spot.

"I wonder what it was, some kind of meteor?" Tenchi had a strange feeling about it. He had sensed some Jurian energy just now. "Ryoko, can you teleport us over there? I want to see if it really was a meteor."

"Going deep into the wood with Tenchi at night, no problem!" Ryoko hugged Tenchi and teleported them both into the landing spot of the unknown object.

Upon arriving, Tenchi found that it was not a meteor, and the presence of Jurian energy suddenly made sense, "Altran."

"It's a boy," Ryoko blinked in surprise. "Tenchi do you know this guy?"

"Yes, he's from my time and he's unconscious," Tenchi tried to wake Altran, but he was out cold. "Ryoko, teleport us to Washu!"

"Got it," Ryoko teleported them both and they appeared in Washu's laboratory.

"Washu!" Tenchi called.

Without looking up from her work Washu replied, "don't worry about it I'm almost done with the time travel devise."

"Never mind that now, Altran is hurt!" Washu looked at Tenchi, he was carrying a boy with purple hair who was badly hurt.

The pink haired scientist jumped off the massive machine she was working on and pressing a few keys on her holographic laptop, which made an examination table rise up from seemingly nowhere. "Put him there, Ryoko grab an extra medical kit and give me a hand."

"What me?" Ryoko pointed at herself.

"Yes you, now go!" Washu replied.

Ryoko rushed to get the medical kit and brought it over. "I don't know anything about first aid, what should I do?"

"Learn," was Washu's simple answer.

"Washu, this isn't the time for first aid training!" Tenchi complained, as he too joined them around the examination table.

Altran stirred a little and coughed as Ryoko accidentally choked him with bandages. His eye shot open and he pulled at the bandaged on his neck, "Lady Tenko!" Then he passed out again.

"Tenko," Tenchi whispered. "Washu, as soon as he's out of danger, please continue working on the time traveling machine and finish it right away. Tenko must be in danger and for all I know, Tenryo and Ryoko could be in danger too."

"Tenko? Our daughter Tenko and our son Tenryo from the future?" Ryoko did not need nor wait for an answer. "Washu! Get that machine working, Tenchi and I need to go save our children. Just leave this kid to us!" Thus Ryoko began to wrap up poor Altran in bandages like a mummy.

"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka barged in, calling almost desperately. "Oh Lord Tenchi are you alright? I felt a pain in my heart and couldn't understand why. Then I thought, maybe Tenchi is in danger."

Tenchi glanced from Ayeka to Altran, unable to hide the purple haired boy's precense. "I'm fine."

"Who is this?" Ayeka snatched away the bandages Ryoko was suffocating Altran with, "and why is Ryoko being allowed to torture the poor boy?"

"I wasn't torturing him; I was giving him first aid!" Ryoko tried to take the bandages back and it quickly turned into a tug of war.

"Stop it, both of you!" Tenchi tried to stop the fighting. "Ryoko you were supposed to bandage his injuries not mummify him."

"It's all a part of learning. Besides, I think I did a pretty good job for my first time giving first aid!" Ryoko defended herself.

"Yes, I know, just try to tone it down, alright?" Tenchi then turned to Washu, "how is the machine coming along?"

"I'll need a little more time to finish it," Washu replied.

"C'mon Washu, hurry!" Ryoko called impatiently.

"You think you can do it faster?" Washu threw a wrench which Ryoko and Ayeka dodged; the wrench flew straight into Tenchi's forehead.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko and Ayeka called at the same time and started scolding Washu for hitting him; of course the scientist's logic was that the wrench wouldn't have hit Tenchi if they had not ducked out of the way.

The ruckus woke the unconscious future prince of Jurai, who started fighting with the excessive bandages. "Where's Lady Tenko?"

"What happened to Tenko? Did she get hurt?" Tenchi immediately asked.

"Oh no, she's not hurt. Laser and I were fighting for Lady Tenko's love. There was an explosion of energy and I ended up here." Altran explained.

xoxox xox xoxox

Meanwhile in the future, "Altran! Altran! Come out you coward!" A red haired boy stood on the steps of a shrine yelling at the top of his lungs.

A girl with white hair with a blue tint sat at the steps, a bucket of popcorn was set between her and a boy with golden eyes. "Nice show," Tenko commented.

"Yeah, I've never seen Altran make such an escape, he just banished. I wonder how he did it." Tenryo voiced.

"I know what happened," a child who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, peeked in between the siblings. Tokimi placed a hand behind her head and giggled. "I guess Tenchi's precense is stronger than I thought. There seems to be some left over energy lingering in the air here and twenty-five years into the past forming a connecting between the two misplaced Tenchis. Altran's Jurian energy reacted to that and he was thrown to the time where the other Tenchi is."

While the twins investigated further by questioning the mysterious child and bribing her into talking with popcorn, Laser was completely oblivious to the conversation going on literally behind his back, as he continued shouting for Altran to stop hiding and show himself.

**Episode 12: No Need for Explanations**

The next morning in the past, Washu had finished her time machine. However, it was only ready to transport one person. "You should go first Altran," Tenchi offered.

"I thank you Lord Tenchi, but I cannot accept your kind offer." Altran looked at the machine that could take him home, he wanted to go but wasn't quite ready, though he was already healed. The situation was explained to him, since he would be going back to the future soon.

"Really, it's alright," truthfully, Tenchi didn't want to leave Altran in the past, he might slip and reveal too much information to the people of the past, which might be later erased, but would still be troublesome to deal with.

"I must insist, besides there is something I wish to do while I'm here. I wish to go to the carrot fields and train as Lord Tenchi did in the past. Please allow me to learn the secret of the carrot field training!" Altran vowed deeply.

Tenchi blinked, sure working on the carrot fields required a lot of exercise, but it wasn't some kind of special training. Even so, it looked like it was very important to Altran so Tenchi agreed. "Okay, I'll teach you everything you need to know about working on the carrot fields."

"Thank you Lord Tenchi, I won't let you down!" At least this meant that Tenchi would have some extra help. Tenchi and Altran went off to the carrot fields.

Meanwhile, Ryoko found Ayeka contemplating the lake. "What are you looking at?" Ryoko looked at the lake but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," Ayeka replied.

"About what?" Ryoko inquired.

"About that boy, I feel as if I know him, but I know I've never met him. He's a Juraian and he has the same hair color as me. I've been wondering if he's somehow a long lost relative. But why was I never told such a person existed in my family?" Ayeka looked out into the lake and sighed, "I guess the name of Altran wasn't as original as I thought."

Ryoko already knew who Altran really was, but it had been kept a secret from Ayeka, only his name had slipped out. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember?" Ayeka looked a little upset, "of course you wouldn't remember; you were drunk."

"I wasn't drunk!" Ryoko defended herself, even if she didn't know exactly about what occasion Ayeka was talking about. Then the realization came to her. "It's about the time we stayed up late drinking and talked about what we would name our kids if either of us got Tenchi. I remember, you said that if it was a girl you would name her Ayinka and if it was a boy Altran."

"That's right, much more original than Tenko and Tenryo," Ayeka nodded to herself.

"Those are good names!" Ryoko argued. "You know, just because someone else has the name Altran doesn't mean you can't still use it. No name is completely unique, there's always someone somewhere who has that same name."

"I suppose you're right," Ayeka paused and feigned exaggerated surprise. "Oh my, I said Ryoko was right, I wonder if I'm getting ill."

"Real funny Ayeka," Ryoko childishly stuck out her tongue and Ayeka responded in a similar way.

xoxox xox xoxox

In the future, a brand new day had also started and Washu had finally returned. The scientist explained everything, including the fact that this was Tenchi of the past. Ayeka paced around impatiently, worried about her little boy, while her husband Kenji, tried to comfort her though he was also worried.

"Well since Tokimi is being stubborn and would rather watch how this plays out, I guess we'll have to use my time machine to straighten out this mess, erase some memories and make it all be alright. I still have my old time machine and knew this would happen, I didn't erase my own memories back then," Washu noted looks of her audience consisting of Ayeka, Kenji, Ryoko, Tenko, Tenryo, Tenchi of the past and the three cabbits, Ryo-ohki, Neo-ohki and Nya-ohki. "But since you're from the future, or relative future, you will all get to keep your memories. It's just your past selves that will forget. Also, Ayeka you can stop worrying about Altran, as I recall he's perfectly fine."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Ayeka yelled.

"Somebody's cranky today," Washu shook her head. "Anyway, I'm sure my past self and I can fix this in no time and send everyone to where they are supposed to go. I'll give my old time machine a tune up."

The atmosphere was calmed and everyone waited for Washu to be done. In the mean time Ryoko, Tenko and Tenryo introduced Tenchi to some of their favorite futuristic videogames and Ayeka and Kenji returned to Jurai for their royal duties, assured that Altran was in the care of the Tenchi from their time, twenty-five years earlier.

xoxox xox xoxox

Tokimi watched it all unfold with a somewhat dissatisfied expression. It was too predictable because Washu still held the memories of the past. But Tokimi could overwrite that past and while it remained as ever changing as the future, the memories would be unclear and that past would become unpredictable, unless Washu reverted to her true form, which was something Tokimi knew she would only do as a last resort.

With that in mind, Tokimi went to find Laser, when Washu caught up, she would just make some extra changes again. Locating him was easy enough for Tokimi and just as easily she sent him and Rune-ohki to the past, off to crash in the carrot field were Altran and future Tenchi were working. With Tokimi determined to continue having her fun, who knew for how long the chaos would last.

**Episode 13: No Need to Fight for Fair Maiden**

"Rune-ohki, try to stabilize the systems!" Laser called, the cabbit ship was really trying, but it didn't work.

Rune-ohki had previously been in space, off to Jurai to search for Altran, whom from Laser's point of view had ran away from battle. Storming the Prince's home planet with one ship would be classified as crazy by many. No matter how powerful the cabbit ships were, Jurai would have him vastly outnumbered. Of course such basic survival logic completely eluded the hot headed space pirate.

As Rune-ohki spun around, the scenery of space changed to the blue skies of the earth twenty-five years earlier and the lake in front of the Masaki house rapidly approached. "Up! Up! Up!"

Rune-ohki couldn't stop on time and dived into the lake, but thankfully ,he slowed down enough not to crash into the bottom, and was able to resurface, wet, dizzy, but otherwise unharmed. Feeling exhausted, Rune-ohki returned to his cabbit form which caused Laser to plummet into the lake with the much smaller Rune-ohki landing on his head.

With no clue that he had been thrown back in time, Laser made a short swim out of the lake with Rune-ohki on his head. The commotion brought out the visiting Mihoshi and Kiyone, while Ryoko and Ayeka stood in the mist of it all, dripping went from Rune-ohki's splash.

"Space Pirate Queen Ryoko!" Laser twitched noting that his cabbit was to blame for Ryoko's current state. "This has all been a trap set by Altran, but I will avenge you!" He glanced at Mihoshi and Kiyone who were still in their uniforms, "and the Galaxy Police will not stop me!" Then he ran into the house, leaving wet footprints as he went along.

"Who was that?" Ayeka finally asked.

"I have no idea," Ryoko replied. That guy was calling her the space pirate queen and saying he would avenge her against Altran. He must have some connection to the future. Red hair with blonde at the end like fire, what color were his eyes? Purple? A cabbit ship? Didn't Tenchi mention something like that during one of their late night talks on the roof. "Laser!"

"Laser?" Kiyone repeated.

"Yes, I think that guy is Laser and he came from, from the same place Altran came from," Ryoko tried not to give out too much information, but saying it that way simply sounded confusing.

"No he's not!" Ayeka immediately protested. "I can tell he's not a Juraian. Besides, Altran is very nice and polite, that man was very rude. Just what does he have against Altran and what's his connection to you?"

He wished to become her son in law, but Ryoko couldn't say that. "He has no real connection to me; he's just a fan, one of so many. I'm not sure what he wants with Altran."

"Well whatever it is, I'm going to stop him. The last time I saw Altran he was heading for the carrot fields with Tenchi, such a hard working boy," Ayeka sounded like a proud mother, which was just too ironic.

Ryoko's smile grew as she tried to hold back the laughter that only she could understand. However, she was unable and exploded in a fit of giggles, which made Ayeka blink in confusion, while Kiyone stared and Mihoshi joined in laughing, even if she had no idea what she was laughing about.

Laser came rushing out of the house, but Rune-ohki was no longer on his head, though it didn't look like he noticed. "Stop running away you cowards!" He dashed in the direction of the carrot fields.

"Wait!" Ayeka rushed after him.

"Ayeka, maybe you should let them deal with this alone. It's a fight for fair maiden!" Ryoko followed as well. "Even if I heard fair maiden isn't interested in either of them," she said to herself.

"I'm going too, someone has to stop the trouble," Kiyone rushed after them as well.

Mihoshi was quite confused but she followed Kiyone, "wait for me!"

Upon arriving at the carrot fields, Laser started searching for Altran. "Altran! Come out here, Stop hiding!"

"What are you doing here?" Altran questioned, though he was ignored.

"Mind your own business farmer, I'm looking for someone," Laser looked at the distance, to the edge of the carrot fields, but couldn't find anyone else there.

"What did you call me?" Altran squeezed the hoe he had been previously using to work the land until the wooden handle snapped in his hands. "I am not a farmer!" Logs started to appear all around him and he drew his laser sword. "I am the prince of Jurai!"

Laser stood dumb folded, no doubt about it with that energy and the sword, this young man was in fact Altran, the prince of Jurai. "How come you're not wearing your pretty yukata today, Mr. porcelain doll?"

The red haired space pirate started laughing loudly, which only angered the prince further. He had borrowed some of Tenchi's work clothes since his elaborate layered yukata, complete with a cape and plenty of decorated layers, was not a proper attire to comfortably work in the carrot fields. "You'll pay for your offense!" Altran charged towards his opponent, but for some reason he was moving in slow motion.

Ayeka, Ryoko, Kiyone and Mihoshi had arrived to witness the spectacle, when the skies suddenly turned dark and the clouds became thicker, spiraling towards one spot in the center of the sky above the carrot fields. The sun was covered by a curtain of clouds, as if night had come earlier than it should. Then, in an anti-climatic way; a child-like figure poofed in a cloud of green, purple and yellow smoke, floating in the air, holding a silver haired boy by the back of his shirt, a cabbit sat on the boy's head.

The clouds went back to normal and the sky cleared. "Battle royal!" Tokimi tossed Usigon to the ground and he fell on top of Laser knocking him down.

Altran recovered his normal unexpectedly and tripped over the pile formed by the other two boys. "What trickery is this?" Altran deactivated his sword, got up and dusted himself off, while Laser and Usigon struggled to get to their feet. "Why are you interfering?" Altran pointed an accusing finger at Usigon.

"Yeah, stay out of this, it's the final battle to the death for Tenko!" Laser pushed Usigon away.

"The final battle to the death for Tenko?" Usigon echoed. "In that case, I shall participate as well! Please cheer for me Ren-ohki, I must do this alone." He placed the cabbit on the ground.

"Why do you want to join the battle, this is for Lady Tenko's love, and you just want to kidnap her!" Altran didn't like where this was going.

Usigon blushed, unable to hide it any longer, "actually, when we were children, often visited Tenko so that our cabbits, who are siblings, may play together and so Ren-ohki could see his mother. Since then... since then..." Usigon stopped, his face becoming bright red. "I'm not even sure if Tenko remembers that..."

"This can't be!" Altran was horrified. "Neither of you deserves Lady Tenko! What about you space pirate, you only wish to use Lady Tenko to gain a reputation among the space pirates because she is the daughter of the Legendary Lady Ryoko, even if of course, Lady Ryoko had already reformed long before Lady Tenko and Lord Tenryo were born."

"Well, it might have started that way, but have you seen how she's so calm while we're all fighting over her? It's as if she's hiding some kind of secret or something. She's mysterious and that's attractive," Altran felt his blood boil at Laser's words and without further ado, the three boys were locked in an epic battle of screaming insults and hair pulling.

Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone and Mihoshi blinked at the anti-climatic so called 'epic' battle. Tenchi, who had been tied up by Tokimi, his mouth taped shut, crawled over to the group and was finally noticed. "Tenchi!"

The girls immediately freed him, though the tape was specially painful to remove for which Ryoko offered a 'healing kiss' and her battle with Ayeka followed, while Mihoshi started crying because everyone was fighting and Kiyone helplessly tried to subdue the chaos. Tokimi disappeared again.

**Episode 14: No Need for Goddesses**

In the past, "order! Order! Class is in session!" Washu was dressed in a black graduation robe, little flat hat included and a pair of too small glasses. Though this was supposed to be the simulation of a classroom, Washu looked more like a judge than a teacher, banging the little wooden hammer on the desk.

The students from the future consisted of Tenchi, Altran, Usigon and Laser. The students from that current time consisted of Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone and one more person sitting in the back. Sasami was cooking a feast for all the unexpected guests and the cabbits were with her.

The pink haired self proclaimed genius cleared her throat and directed everyone's attention to the projected slide show in the front of their improvised classroom. "this is Tokimi," a picture of the troublemaker goddess appeared on screen. "For her own amusement, she made the Tenchi from our time switch places with his future self from twenty-five years into the future."

The room was filled with whispers that quieted down when Washu hit the desk with the little hammer again. "To preserve history as well as possible, the future Tenchi has been taking the place of his past self. In the future, the Ryoko from that time had assumed that Tenchi had amnesia and was trying to help him recover his memories."

Washu glanced at Usigon and Laser, who were throwing paper balls at each other and occasionally at Altran, who tried not to join their childish game, but looked like he was losing his patience. "Those three," three spot lights shone over Altran, Usigon and Laser, "are also from the future."

The slide show changed to show a picture of Tenko, "this is Tenko, she's Tenchi and Ryoko's daughter from the future."

"What?!" Ayeka yelled.

"Please be quiet! Have order! Order!" Washu made use of the little hammer again, but the room did not become quiet this time. Instead she sighed and pulled a very large squeaky hammer seemingly out of no where. The squeak echoed and everyone fell silent as their ears rung.

"As I was saying, Tenko has a twin brother, Tenryo, who is older by seven minutes." There was a picture of him. "This guy over here," Washu pointed at Laser and changed the slide show picture to one of him, "is a space pirate seeking to go up in ranks by linking his family to the family of the legendary space pirate Ryoko. Or at least that's how it started, but it seems he ended up liking Tenko for real."

"Over here we have Usigon," he appeared in the picture of the slide show, "he's Nagi's nephew. He used to play with Tenryo and Tenko when they were little but they distanced out as they grew. Usigon is actually quite shy and doesn't know how to admit his feelings for Tenko, that's why he's been trying to kidnap her all this time, thinking that if it was just the two of them in deep space, he would be able to muster the courage to tell her how he feels."

"Shut up!" Usigon sunk into his seat, face bright red.

"And now," there was a drum roll, "presenting his majesty the crown prince of Jurai, Ayeka's son from the future, Prince Altran!" Confetti rained, Altran blinked and Usigon and Laser glared at him.

"Miss Washu," Altran voiced, "may I ask why you introduced me in such a way?"

"I happened to hear Jurai made a nice donation to the Academy of Science in the future, so you get a special introduction," Washu laughed and gave a thumbs up.

"I see," Altran looked a little embarrassed, but at the same time prideful, "there's no need to thank me, it's all for the good of science."

"You said he's my son from the future?" Ayeka stood from her seat.

"Yes, yes, that's correct, but please seat down and remain silent everyone. You don't want me to bring out the squeaker again, do you?" All of Washu's students shook their heads and she smiled satisfied, "oh and one more thing, stop passing notes Ryoko!"

"What notes?" I'm not passing any notes," Ryoko hid the little love notes that she had been passing to Tenchi.

"Just stop doing it," Washu continued her information about Altran, a picture of the prince occupied the slide show. "Altran is the self proclaimed fiance of Tenko, who follows her around declaring undying love every chance he gets."

"Now that we know the three young men who are interested in Tenko I will reveal the face of the man who Tenko wishes to date." The room was filled with gasps and the suspense hung in the air as Washu clicked to the next slide, but it was blank. "As you can see this is a blank slide, that is to say that Tenko, has not yet decided who she wishes to go out with, and probably doesn't like any of you that way."

Altran, Usigon and Laser started to complain and another battle of name calling and hair pulling ensued, until Washu once again wielded the giant squeaky hammer.

"My ears are still ringing from the last time," Ayeka grimaced and held Altran back. Simultaneously Ryoko pulled Laser out of the battle and Tenchi held back Usigon.

"Corner! Corner! Corner!" Washu pointed at Altran, Laser and Usigon, sending each to a corner in the classroom. "Now, let us continue, as I said, Tenko has a twin brother named Tenryo," the slide show showed a picture of Tenryo again, "and there is also someone who likes him, who he doesn't quite see that way, being the subject of unrequited love runs in the family I guess." Washu clicked for the next picture. "This is Chinei, Tenryo's self proclaimed girlfriend, who seems to hear things differently than they are said."

"Now for the cabbits," Washu clicked to the next slide. "This is Neo-ohki one of the children of Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki, he is Tenryo's cabbit ship and pet." The picture changed again, "here we have Nya-ohki, Neo-ohki's sister and Tenko's cabbit ship and pet. The third child is Ren-ohki, who lives with Usigon. Finally," the last picture was identical to Ren-ohki, "we have Rune-ohki, a cabbit cloned from Ren-ohki, whose life I saved even if a certain someone is very ungrateful."

"You mean you didn't kidnap him to experiment?" Laser asked.

"That's right, little Washu stabilized Rune-ohki and saved his life!" Washu explained in a baby voice. "Without little Washu, Rune-ohki would have been doomed!"

There was a moment of silence, followed by the whispers of Washu's audience, commenting about the situation among themselves. "Class is not over!" Everyone was once again silent. "As I said before, Tokimi is behind all this. Since she keeps changing the events of the past, my memories are not being updated fast enough and I can't predict what she'll do. The only way to stop her would be to wait until she gets tired of this, or a goddess versus goddess duel, but that won't be any fun. Oh and by the way, can any of you tell me why I know all of these things and why I'm revealing them to you? I should clarify that history will not be affected because I will erase all of this later, but why do I know it and why am I revealing it? Anyone?"

Someone in the back of the classroom raised their hand.

"Yes, the adorable little girl in the back."

All eyes turned towards the one who had been sitting there all along but no one noticed. "You know all of this because you're the me of the future and I'm a genius therefore you're a genius!" The real Washu of that time replied, revealing that their teacher had been future Washu all along. "You're letting everyone know because you want to see what happens if you do, in other words, it's an experiment!"

"That's right!" Future Washu cheered. "Come get your golden star."

"Yay!" The Washu of that time, happily bounced to the front of the classroom, where her future self put a star sticker on her forehead.

"Two Washus," Tenchi spoke quietly.

"This is trouble," Ryoko finished for him and Ayeka nodded in agreement.

Ayeka was concerned about her future and Tenchi's future with Ryoko. One question echoed endlessly in her mind, who was Altran's father?

xoxox xox xoxox

Tokimi had reappeared lured to the past by Sasami's banquet. Everyone was seated enjoying the feast and in the presence of so many guests, plus Yosho and Noboyuki, Ayeka slipped away.

It was Sasami who first realized that her sister was missing and Tenchi knew why she must be upset. "I'll find her."

"I'll go," Ryoko offered, "it's okay," she assured him and disappeared as if she knew where to look.

Ryoko reappeared in a small cabin near the temple on the way to the cave, the place where Tenchi and Ayeka stayed to wait out the rain one day. "I thought I would find you here."

"Everyone is happy with the stories about the future and Altran is a true prince I'm sure," Ayeka's eyes were watery, but she didn't want to cry, she had been holding it back.

Ryoko opened her mouth then promptly closed it. She quietly sat down and wondered what to say. "Um..." She tried to find the right thing to say again and failed to do so one more time.

"It's alright Ryoko, you don't need to say anything, I know, I've known for a long time," a few tears escaped, but the princess looked as if she wasn't really surprised. "Even if I might have denied it later, I once said that you were the only one who could reach Tenchi..."

"You know, even if it's not Tenchi, you'll have someone special," Ryoko finally broke her silence. She wasn't sure if this was what Ayeka wanted to hear, but it was all she could offer as a consolation. Though many times they claimed to hate each other, Ryoko and Ayeka had become friends.

"Yes, I know; if he won my heart somehow, then he must be a great man and I can't let Altran disappear. I just want to make sure I don't marry only to mend my broken heart," Ayeka mused.

"Relax; I'll help you put him to the test. The princess of Jurai was abducted by a space pirate and forced to do all sorts of things, such drinking and gambling, who will save her?" Ryoko smiled.

Ayeka laughed a little, imagining the situation. She had seen Tenchi's choice, but did not admit it until she had to. "We should actually do that sometime." She would recover in time, Ayeka knew she would.

When Ryoko and Ayeka returned to the house, everything was quieter than when they left. Those of the future had already returned to their time and the Tenchi of the past was also back, he looked a bit embarrassed as Mihoshi insisted on hearing the details of the dates he had with future Ryoko. There were small silvery glowing triangles of light on their foreheads, as they got ready to have their memories erased, something that was absolutely necessary according to Washu.

"What did we miss?" Ryoko asked.

"Usigon, Altran and Laser started fighting over the last sushi roll and wouldn't let Tokimi have it. She got caught in their fight and... Well, let's just say that those three could even give a goddess a headache. Tokimi said she didn't want to play anymore and that she needed a vacation. She disappeared after that and my future self and I just finished setting things right and sending everyone to their proper time. The only thing left to do is erase everyone's memories. I don't have to give you the speech about why this is needed, do I?"

"No, no!" "Of course not!" "That won't be needed!" The house was filled with such words; they didn't want to encourage Washu to get into one of her time paradox super long scientific speeches, even if they were to forget about it.

xoxox xox xoxox

After everything was set right, Tenchi of the future, back in his own time was watching one of Washu's home movies along with Ryoko, Tenko, Tenryo, Ayeka, Kenji, Altran, Usigon, Laser, Chinei and the cabbits.

"I can't believe you recorded all that," it would really take a goddess to catch all those moments on film.

"Well at least it's all clear now and no one will accuse me of trying to kidnap Tenko," Usigon had a feeling that he shouldn't have said anything, and that well based feeling originated from the glares that Altran and Laser were giving him.

"Stay away from Lady Tenko!" The prince yelled.

"Tenko is mine!" Added the red haired space pirate.

While the three boys argued, Tenko continued calmly eating cookies, "these are really good."

"I'm happy you like them future sister in law, Sasami taught me how to cook and bake," Chinei happily announced, she then looked at Tenryo with starry eyes. "Do you like the cookies too?"

"Yes, they're good," Tenryo backed away a little, while Chinei continued leaning in closer with the same starry eyed look. "Um... I'm going to... polish the carrot field robots," Tenryo made his escape.

"You're inviting me to a romantic walk on the carrot fields? How wonderful!" Chinei followed, as if she had heard something completely different from what Tenryo said.

Altran, Laser and Usigon continued their fighting, while everyone else, who had grown used to the chaos, continued enjoying the cookies and watching Washu's home movies.

**End?**

Disclaimer, I do not own Tenchi Muyo, or Universe. Tenko, Tenryo, Neo-ohki, Nya-ohki, Altran, Usigon, Ren-ohki, Chinei, Laser and Rune-ohki are characters I made up for this story.


End file.
